


She Can Fuck You Good, But I Can Fuck You Better

by Steampunklouis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), bottom louis - Fandom, top harry - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Louis, Gay, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunklouis/pseuds/Steampunklouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Management decides that Eleanor and Louis' fake relationship isn't convincing enough, so a fake sex tape audio is released which leads Harry to remind Louis just who he's supposed to be moaning for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Can Fuck You Good, But I Can Fuck You Better

"Elounor doesn't look real enough." Management had said. "We need something to fool the public even more."

"Or you could let us come out." Louis mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Paul asked. 

"Oh nothing." Louis smiled. 

Paul shot him a look and continued discussing with the PR team. Louis glanced over at Harry and caught the younger boy staring with a wide smile on his face. Harry reached for Louis' hand and Louis gave it to him.

"Soon BooBear." Harry whispered, bringing Louis' hand to his mouth to kiss each knuckle. 

"I got it!" Paul shouted. 

~~~~~~~

Harry knew it was fake. There was no video but....it still sounded too real. The moans coming from his computer set him on fire with anger. At first it was just her, moaning his name. And that would've been fine. But then it was him. His BooBear. Moaning. Moaning the moans he only moans for Harry. Now he's moaning for her. He knows it's fake, only recorded in a studio, but it's still got him fuming. Oh when Louis gets home. He's gonna remind him that he only moans for Harry. No one else. Especially not her. 

He couldn't stop listening to the moans. Just a black screen with the audio of his boyfriend moaning for some slut. He had probably watched it over 30 times by now. He's been sat on the couch for over an hour. Waiting. Waiting for Louis to come home from his 'date'. His date with her. That slut. He knows she's just trying to help. But right now, she's a slut. He looked down and he hadn't even noticed he was palming himself. His dick painfully hard. Louis' gonna get it.

Harry always does this. Sometimes, when Louis' been on a particularly long date with her, he will fuck Louis into the mattress. He's needs Louis to know. Needs him to know that he's better. Harry can hold him better, can kiss him better, can love him better and he can sure fuck him better. Which is what he's gonna do the second Louis walks in the door. She can't fuck him like he can. 

Harry kept listening the moans. They sounded all to real. Sounded just like they do when he's close. When his thighs shake and his hands fist in the sheets but more often they fist in Harry's hair. When all he can do is pant and moan before it's not moans, it's little high pitched whines until he can't take it anymore. And that's when Louis walked in.

"Haz? I'm home." He yelled though their flat. Harry heard the sounds of him taking off his shoes and jacket. Harry stood up, eyes dark and dick hard, and walked to the entry room. He leaned against the door frame as Louis hung up his coat and put his keys with the rest. He rambled as he worked. 

"Sorry I'm a bit late. Me and El were mobbed. We had to take cover in a Starbucks, which was ironic cause that's all the poor girl drinks. I told her she's gonna get kidney stones but she never listens. But they didn't make me kiss her today so," he turned around, finally facing Harry. His eyes caught the tent in his pants and the deep black color in his eyes. "Oh...you saw it."

"Oh I saw it." He took a step forward. A thrill of excitement and fear went down Louis' spine.

To be quiet honest, Louis may kinda like when Harry gets like this. Sometimes he'll kiss Eleanor for just a second too long when the cameras flash just so Harry will come home and leave bruises on his hips. But there was also fear, because no, Harry had never hurt Louis, but he could. If Harry really really wanted to, he could. Harry continued to step forward and Louis took a step back. 

"It wasn't real Haz." 

"It sounded pretty real." He said as he continued to walk. Eventually, Louis had no place to go. His back pressed against the door. Harry walked until he could placed his hands on Louis' hips, gripping firmly in the way Louis likes it so he knows he won't move from the wall. Harry started slow. He leaned in and sucked on Louis' neck. Louis gasped slightly when Harry's lips connected with that sweet spot just under his ear lobe. As Harry sucked and licked at Louis' neck, Louis slowly brought his hands to Harry's chest. They were already limp and weak from the way Harry's teeth grazed his pulse point. The best part about it was probably that Louis got it. He completely got it. If Harry was hanging out with some slut and going off and making a fake sex tape, he'd have to fuck him too. If he topped that is. Which he doesn't. 

"I'm gonna fuck you." Harry growled against Louis' neck. 

"I-I know." 

Harry pushed up the fabric of Louis' shirt just enough so he could touch Louis' skin, making him shiver. He smirked against Louis' neck, running his hands all the way up to feel Louis squirm. 

"So responsive. Bet you weren't this responsive for her."

"Y-you know we didn't a-actually fuck. R-right?"

"Hush." He said and puts his hand over Louis' mouth. 

He sucked more dark spots on Louis' neck before Louis started growing hard. He knew what Harry was gonna do to him and just the thought had him excited. When his erection brushed against Harry's thigh, he let out his first moan. It was small and muffled by Harry's hand, but it reminded Harry of that god awful video. He growled and picked Louis up, throwing him over his shoulder. 

"Haz!" Louis giggled. 

"Bet she couldn't lift you like this." He said as he walked to their room and threw Louis on the bed. 

"No, you're right about that one." He said as Harry climbed on top of him and finally pressed their lips together. It wasn't rough. Harry didn't like bing rough. Not at first anyway. He'd get Louis properly ready before he made him see stars. Harry had just bit into Louis' lip, making him moan when he pulled back. He sat up and pulled Louis up so they were on their knees. 

"Are you saying I'm wrong about the other stuff?" He asked breathlessly as he peeled off Louis' shirt. 

"What other stuff?" Louis asked, doing the same and ridding Harry of his shirt.

"About me. Being able to love you better." He said and pushed Louis down so he could pull his pants off. 

"About me being able to hold you better." He said and pulled him back up to his knees again. Louis hands went to Harry's zipper, trying to pull it down but it was stuck. Both their erections now leaking with anticipation. 

"How I can fuck you better."

"Hazza. It's stuck." Louis groaned. 

Harry's hands slid from Louis' side to his bum and pushed him forward so their pelvises connected. Harry groaned and Louis whined high in his throat. 

"H-Haz." 

"Say it."

"W-what?"

"Say I can fuck you better."

"You haven't fucked me yet." 

Harry growled and pushed Louis down again. He pulled off his own pants, ignoring the stuck zipper completely and he threw them somewhere in the room. 

"Now." He said, leaning down to Louis again. Eyes still black and cock against his belly. Louis' just as hard and peeking out of the band of his boxers. Louis laced his fingers in Harry's hair but Harry took them by his wrists and pinned them to the mattress. Louis pulled against him but gave up after one attempt. Harry leaned in close to Louis' ear and whispered. "Now I'm gonna fuck you." 

Louis nodded franticly cause even though Harry was borderline mad at him, Harry gives the best sex when he's mad. Harry got on his knees and pulled Louis' tight boxers off. Louis' cock laid against his soft, warm stomach and if Harry wasn't mad, he would've sucks him off until Louis came twice in his mouth. But his boyfriend had just recorded audio for a fake sex tape with his fake girl friend so he has to fuck him. And fuck him good.

He tore off his own boxers and leaned over Louis to search in the bed side table for the lube. 

"Spread your legs for me." Harry said as his hands connected with the lube bottle. Louis followed Harry's orders and bent his legs so his feet were flat against the mattress. He spread his legs so they almost touched the mattress as well but he doesn't exactly bend that way. Well he does when Harry's pushing his knees down.

"H-Haz."

"Does it hurt?"

"Just...I don't bend like that."

"Does it hurt?" He asked again.

"Burns a little."

"Just a little?"

Louis nodded.

"Good." Harry said with a smirk and kissed Louis' nose. Harry sat up again and popped open the lube bottle. It was green and smelled minty which was both of their favorite. It makes them feel all tingly. Harry coated three fingers with lube and then tossed the bottle up by Louis' head. He only pushed down on one of Louis' knees as he used his index finger to trace around Louis' hole. 

"O-oh." Louis gasped. 

"Did you gasp like that for Eleanor?"

"I-I might have." Louis teased. Harry growler and pushed two fingers, knuckle deep in Louis arse. 

"Ahhhhh!" Louis half moaned. 

"Did she make you sound like that?"

Louis didn't respond because Harry's fingers were pumping in and out and the friction was so good, Louis couldn't think. 

Harry kept his fingers moving until Louis was stretched to Harry's liking. Harry pulled his fingers out nice and slow so Louis could feel the friction and the loss as Harry's fingers disappeared from inside him. 

"N-no." Louis whined. 

"I've got something better for you." Harry said and started lubing up his cock.

"El wouldn't have stopped."

Harry looked up from his dick and into his eyes. They were darks and angry. Harry took Louis' wrists again and pinned them over his head. He leaned in close so their noses almost touch and growled, "You're gonna regret that."

He held Louis down as he gently pushed in. He didn't want to hurt Louis but he was gonna be sure Louis remembers this. 

"H-Haz!" Louis gasped. Harry pushed in inch by inch.

"Can you take all of me?" 

"Y-yeah." Louis nodded. 

"Good." Harry smiled and started suck more bruises on Louis' neck. Louis moaned, lifting his hips up into Harry's to try to get him to go faster.

"Ah ah ah. No." Harry said, squeezing his wrists in warning. 

"B-but-"

"What did I say?" 

Louis pouted and let his hips sink back down to the mattress.

"Good boy."

Louis whined.

Louis started to get that bitter sweet burn as Harry pushed his last three inches in. Harry's thicker near the base and Louis' just glad Harry stretched him out first. 

"Bet she couldn't fill you up like this." Harry whispered in Louis' ear. Louis groaned. 

"She d-doesn't exactly have a dick, now does she?"

"Well I've never seen her naked, I wouldn't know." Harry said as he pulled out till just the tip was in and he pushed fast all the way in.

"Harry! I...I haven't seen her either." 

"Hush." 

Harry had a nice, slow, deep pace set that had Louis squirming and whining high in his throat. Eventually he angled himself just right that his tip barely grazed the edge of Louis' sweet spot, making him cry out. And just as Harry easily found it, he easily shifted away. It was almost like he was telling Louis 'yeah I know where it is. But I'm not gonna touch it. I'm not gonna give you the pleasure. Just wanted you to know that I know that you want it. But you can't have it.' And that made Louis pull against Harry's hands, hard. Not hard enough for him to get lose cause let's be honest, Louis is small, and Harry isn't weak. 

"You're such an ass." Louis whined. He was so flustered. Harry was going so slow and Louis knows Harry's knows where his spot is and he knows Harry is ignoring it on purpose. And Harry's holding him down and not letting him move his hips and Louis' got sweat sticking to his forehead and he's close. Very very close.

"H-Haz." Louis warned. 

"No." Harry said and pulled out. 

"W-what?" Louis lifted his head to see Harry's last inch leaving him. Tears pricking in his eyes. He absolutely hates when Harry's does this. 

"You're not cumming yet."

"H-Harry." Louis kicked his feet. It was all he could do.

"I said no."

Louis let out and exasperated groan, pulling harder on Harry's hands and rubbing his thighs together, trying to creat fricktion. 

"Lou. Stop it." Harry said, squeezing his legs between Louis' to spread them so they couldn't touch. Louis let his head flopped back down on the mattress. 

"I! But! You! Why?!" Louis eyes burned with tears he wasn't gonna let Harry see. 

"You've been bad. Bad boys don't get to cum." 

Louis groaned and pulled against Harry's hands again. He tugged as hard as he could then gave up. He just let Harry hold him down.

"I didn't even do anything!" Louis groaned.

"Louis William, stop this. You know you were bad."

"But I wasn't!"

"Say that to the moans coming from my computer in the living room." Harry let go of one of Louis' hands to point towards the living room. Louis knew better then to move his hand now that it was free, but he did any way. He had it around his cock for half a second before Harry was pulling it off. 

"Don't you know where they got those sounds Harry?!"

"You recorded them! You and El in a studio."

"No. She recorded hers. I didn't. They stole mine." He said, laying perfectly still now. His tears spilling over. 

"They stole yours?"

"I wouldn't record mine. I told them no. So..." He sniffed. God damn it. Only Harry could get him this exasperated that he cries. 

"So?" Harry pushed.

"So they stole them. They recorded us."

"Us? You and El?"

"No! Me and you! The other night, in the dressing room, we....fucked. They recorded us and edited you out and added my audio to the ones El recorded. They....stole mine."

"So....wait...what?" Harry sat up so he straddled Louis. Louis brought his wrists to his chest and rubbed them. There were red marks in the shape of Harry's fingers around them. 

"Those moans coming from that computer in there," Louis nodded in the direction of the living room, "they were for you. You were making me sound like that. Not her. I couldn't even make those sounds up if I tried." Louis wiped his eyes. 

Harry thought about it. And holy shit Louis was right. Suddenly he felt bad. He just held Louis down and fucked him. Worse of all he didn't let Louis finish and Harry knows Louis can't stand that. And even worse then that, Louis' eyes are tearing up cause he's tired and exasperated and fuck Harry feels bad.

Harry groaned and hung his head. 

"Louis..fuck.."

"You didn't know." Louis shrugged, cupping Harry's cheek. Harry sighed and kissed Louis' palm before taking his hand and pulling him up. 

"I feel like shit." He told Louis, pulling him against his chest. 

"Don't." Louis whispered. "It was good." 

Harry could feel Louis hard cock against his stomach. 

"It's not over yet baby."

Harry took Louis by his hips and helped him get positioned over his still hard cock. 

"A-are you sure?" Louis asked.

Harry didn't answer. He just helped Louis guide his hips down and lifted his own hips so the head of his cock pushed in. 

"S-shit."

"Sink down when you're ready sweet heart." Harry said, placing a soft kiss on Louis' lips. Louis nodded and this time, when he brought his hands up to lace his fingers in Harry's curls, Harry let them stay there. Louis took a deep breath before relaxing his thighs and letting himself sink down until he and Harry were flush. Not and inch between them. Harry rubbed at Louis' sides making sure he wasn't in too much pain. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah." Louis sighed. He buried his head in Harry's neck and lifted himself up. Harry put his hands back on Louis' hips. 

"Slow baby. Nice and slow."

Louis shook his head. 

"Need it fast."

"Got a show tomorrow. You'll need to walk." Harry said, kissing Louis' temple.

Louis just nodded cause he knew Harry was right. He let Harry help him down slowly. 

"Oh fuck." Louis moaned. 

"You like that baby?"

"Mhmm." Louis nodded into Harry's neck. He lifted himself again and Harry let his sink down a little faster. 

Eventually, Harry let go of Louis hips and moved his hands to his sides, just letting them graze over his ribs. Louis shifted so he had one hand in Harry's hair, his other hand behind him on the mattress helping him roll up and down on Harry's dick. 

"You gonna find your spot?"

"I-I don't know how." Louis whined. 

"Just..just shift angles till you hit it." Harry said, focusing on the way Louis' tight heat was surrounding his throbbing hard-on. 

"O-okay." 

Louis shifted backwards and bounced a few times before he shifted to the left and bounced a few more times then shifted back again and bounced then to the right before he groaned. 

"I c-can't."

Harry smiled and gripped Louis' hips again, shifting him up and to the right, angling his hips just slightly upwards. Louis bounced 

"O-OH!!"

"There. That's where it is." Harry let go and let Louis do one experimental bounce on his own before Louis started bouncing harder and faster, loveing the way Harry's dick pounded against that one bundle of nerves over and over again. There wasn't one inch between them. Harry couldn't tell where he stopped and Louis began. The soft whines and high pitched gasps in his ear were sound he knew Louis only made for him.

"You really wouldn't let them record you?" Harry asked. 

"N-no. I told t-them to fuck off. Shit Harry."

Harry took Louis' face in his strong hands and kissed him. 

"I love you." 

"I.....I'm gonna cum. I'm a-loud to c-cum now, right?"

Harry kissed the corner of Louis' mouth. 

"Yes baby. Of course you are."

Louis moved his hands down to touch himself but Harry took his wrist again. Instead of pinning him down, he led Louis' hands back to his curls, feeling Louis' tiny hand pull on them tightly. 

"Gonna.....oh god....gonna!"

"Such a good boy for me. You're my good boy yeah?"

"Uh huh. I'm you're good boy." Louis panted. 

"Come on BooBear. Let me see. Come on."

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh! F-fuck! So.. So close!"

"That's right. I know you need to. Come on." 

Louis thighs shook and his hands tightened in Harry's curls.

He let out a loud, high pitch cry against Harry's neck as warm, white, juices striped his and Harry's chests. 

"There you go. Oh fuck baby. Lou! Fuck!" 

Harry came hard inside of Louis. Louis tried to bounce and help him though it, but Louis was so sensitive and so sore and so tired, he could barely move. 

When Harry finished, he helped Louis lift himself up. He laid down with Louis on his chest and they cuddled on top of the blankets. It was way too hot for the blue fabric that was now laced in their cum. Harry let his eyes close as he breathed in the smell of the beautiful boy on top of him. His boy. His arms tightened instinctively and Louis knew he was saying 'I love you'. 

"I love you more Hazza." Louis whispered, placing one last kiss to Harry's chest and falling asleep safe and warm on Harry's broad chest.


End file.
